


ARMS? More Like ASS

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So, I just want to preface this by saying that I don’t like giantess/micro/shrinking stuff and I’ve never really written anything with it before, so I apologize if this isn’t any good.Buuuut, anyways, someone wanted a story where Twintelle shrinks someone and crushes them underneath her awesome butt, so, I gave it a try! Enjoy!





	ARMS? More Like ASS

Twintelle was the very definition of a superstar. Not only was she a famous actress, but she played the part too. Everything about her exuded a cool, classy confidence. Not only was she dazzling on screen, but she was just as radiant in real life, too.

Of course, the fact that she had an absolutely stellar ass helped too. Twintelle’s rear was nearly as famous as she was, legendary for its flawnessness, how it was perfectly shape, with just the right balance between softness and firmness. She always wore tight pants, too, that gave a perfect outline of her ass’s shape, while being just loose enough to let it jiggle about just slightly whenever she walked. A team of scientists did research over a period of months, discovering that it was possible to mathematically prove that Twintelle’s ass was perfect.

She didn’t need to join the ARMS tournament, her public profile was already high enough. But, it seemed like a fun diversion, and she had confidence in her own skill. Technically, the tournament was supposed to be a fists-only affair, hence the name, but the judges allowed her to use her bouncy, and apparently prehensile hair instead.

Her first opponent was Ribbon Girl, a cheerleader, with arms made out of extendable ribbons. The fight began, and she opened by firing off a single punch, that extended all the way across the arena with the help of her ribbons. That was the point of ARMS, after all, essentially a hybrid between boxing and long-range shooting.

Twintelle dodged Ribbon Girl’s attack with an elegant twirl, as she countered with a move of her own, using her hair in a similar manner to Ribbon Girl’s arms. While Ribbon Girl had opted for a simple pair of boxing gloves as her weapon of choice, however, Twintelle had an arsenal of her own. She used the vast fortune she had from her acting career to buy herself a special pair of ARMS. These gloves radiated with a bright green light, and they had the power to shrink anything they touched. Ribbon Girl took one hit from them, but one hit was all it took.

She was instant reduced in size, standing only at a few inches tall. She attempted to launch a few more punches at her opponent, but they bounced uselessly off of her as Twintelle, the now-giantess, walked towards her. Every step caused a tremor beneath Ribbon Girl, as she tried to escape. She discovered quickly that her new, small legs meant that she couldn’t get very far, and soon, Twintelle was directly above her.

Or, more specifically, Twintelle’s ass was right above her. Twintelle’s ass was enormous when they were the same size, but now that she was shrunken down, it was unfathomably huge, big enough to block out the sun, and cast a great, perfectly heart-shaped shadow over her.

Even more frighteningly, it seemed to be descending, slowly towards her, like a meteorite crashing into a planet, only more potentially destructive.

"Please, don’t!“ Ribbon Girl said, but her tiny voice was too soft to be heard. Twintelle’s ass was now firmly planted on the ground, with Ribbon Girl beneath it, trapped underneath Twintelle’s right cheek. She squirmed, but she was unable to escape the mighty weight of Twintelle’s world-famous posterior. There were a lot of men who’d pay any amount of money to have Twintelle sit on them, but Ribbon Girl certainly wasn’t enjoying herself.

In fact, before long, the sheer weight of the booty above her was too much to bare, and she was crushed, and knocked out.

Twintelle stood back to her feet, and brushed off her butt, making it wobble briefly. She was declared the winner, because, although her win was unconventional, Ribbon Girl was knocked out, and she wasn’t about to get up any time soon. Twintelle assured them that it was only a matter of time before the shrinking effect wore off and she turned back to full size, but when she’d recover from Twintelle sitting on her, well, there was no telling how long that could take.


End file.
